Traditional sights usually include mechanical sights and optical sights, wherein the mechanical sights generally refer to performing sighting mechanically through a metallic sight such as a rear sight, a front sight, and a notch; the optical sights refer to imaging with optical lens, where a target image and a line of sight are superimposed on a same focal plane, such that a point of sighting will not be affected even with slight eye offset.
With technical development, more techniques are applied to the technical field of sighting device, for example, distance measurement and sensor techniques are applied to the sighting device. It is impossible to realize high integration of range-finding unit on the sighting device, and to realize miniaturization, and for the sensor technique applied to the sighting device, there are only several simple sensors such as temperature sensors. Although many advanced techniques are applied, traditional sighting manner is still not changed, and users perform sighting only through a two-dimensional image of the field of view and cannot realize precise positioning and precise shooting after applying the positioning to a target object.